


friends

by doitsushine92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love, belated Valentine's Day fic, sudden realizations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: If there was a competition of worst dates in history, Jeno thinks this would take the grand prize. He doesn’t think he can handle to correct them without imploding. Let alone the heartbreak, he doesn’t think he can deal with the sheer embarrassment the entire conversation is going to bring him. And Donghyuck, too.(jeno and donghyuck think they're going on a double date with their crushes, jaemin and renjun think they're going on a double date with another couple and everything is awful. at least something good ends up coming out of it.)





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this yesterday but i got sidetracked and couldn't finish it in time, sad times
> 
> there's a mild sex scene towards the end but it's not explicit per se and they don't have sex either but if you still want to skip it, it's pretty easy to tell when it's gonna happen!

"So, uh," Jeno clears his throat, "Hyuck and I were wondering."

Renjun blinks at him. Jaemin has half his head inside the bag of Cheetos and his hand is covered in orange dust, which is gross and makes Jeno wonder what, exactly, Donghyuck sees in him. But that's not what he's here for.

"Yeah?" Renjun prompts kindly, a sweet smile on his face that makes Jeno weak in the knees.

"We were wondering if," Jeno licks his lips, swallows dry and continues, "You two would like to go with us on. A double date."

Well, it's out there. Jeno waits with less patience than he appears to for an answer, his guts scrambling for cover inside him, his heart beating hard against his ribs. Jeno doesn't know what they're thinking, isn't sure he even wants to know and all he really wishes if for either of them to say something before he passes out. His hands are clammy inside his jean pockets where he hides them from view so neither can see how shaky they are 

Jeno doesn't know how long he's liked Renjun for. He supposes it started sometime during their first semester when Renjun was his assigned lab partner for their Chemistry I practices and the shorter boy kept being a godsend angel with his endless supply of hard candies and slightly sarcastic remarks to everything their professor said. Or maybe it was on their second semester, when Jeno needed tutoring for their Politics course and Renjun offered to help him and Jeno was subjected to hours upon hours every week of Renjun looking like the best of his dreams with his cute little glasses that kept sliding down his nose if he looked down for too long and his brown eyes Jeno stared at instead of listening to his explanations of the Roman Empire.

Whenever it was, Jeno doesn’t care, he just knows he really, _really_ needs Renjun to say yes… and Jaemin, too, of course. Donghyuck would probably beat his ass if he didn’t get him his date as well.

Suddenly Renjun is waving a hand in front of Jeno’s face and Jeno snaps out of his thoughts, red creeping up his neck and face when he realizes they already gave him an answer and he didn’t hear it. Damn you, Huang Renjun and your smile.

“Huh?” Jeno croaks in embarrassment. He ignores Jaemin’s amused smile with every fibre in his body.

“I said, yes,” Renjun repeats himself. “We’d love to go on a double date! Just tell us when and where.”

“Great!” Jeno exclaims. He kind of wants to crawl under a rock the moment he registers how badly his voice cracked and how much he’s embarrassing himself. “I’ll, uh, text you, then. I have to talk to Donghyuck, see what he wants, uh, is there anything in particular you want to do?”

Renjun and Jaemin share a look and shrug, scarily in sync. Jaemin goes back to his bag of Cheetos and Statistics homework, and Jeno is actually glad because he’s always felt a bit uncomfortable around him; there’s something about his eyes, like he can see right through Jeno that throws him off. He just hasn’t figured out if it’s a bad thing or not.

“Alright,” Jeno nods. He throws his thumb over his shoulder and says, “I’ll get going now. Um, bye.”

“Bye,” Renjun waves. Jaemin garbles something that sounds like a goodbye as well.

The second Jeno is out of their dorm room, he deflates against the door. He rubs his eyes tiredly, aware that Donghyuck is going to make fun of him the second he hears about this and decides he’s not going to tell him about what a fool he made of himself.

~

But Donghyuck can see right through him as soon as they meet up at the coffee stand. He’s got his own latte in hand while waiting for Jeno’s Americano, his backpack slung over one shoulder and sketcher on the other. Jeno can see from five feet away the smudges of green and pink on his shirtsleeves and the chalk remains on his fingers and he knows Donghyuck has come straight from the studio.

Usually, they meet up at the Arts center after Donghyuck’s colour theory class and go to the cafeteria together to get lunch, but today Jeno had detoured to Renjun’s and Jaemin’s dorm building and Donghyuck offered to be the one to go to him this time instead. The stand is relatively known by students because of its latte machine and carrot cake, not to mention the low prices and pretty clerk.

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose when Jeno is in front of him. “Dude,” he deadpans, “Did you even shower after practice or did you just go straight to their place smelling like jock?”

Jeno halts in his steps at the realization and all blood drains from his face. “Jaemin said he doesn’t like the gym showers and I had already told him I needed to talk to him and Renjun, so…”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck barks out a laugh. “You’re lucky Renjun is into soccer players, otherwise you’d be screwed.” Then, when he notices Jeno’s distraught expression, he claps his friend in the back and adds, “It’s not that bad, I’m just messing with you. Promise.”

Jeno doesn’t stop frowning, though, and Donghyuck can almost hear his thoughts as if they were his own, so he does the next best thing and changes the subject, hoping to distract him. “Anyway, how’s your Lit course going?”

“It’s going,” Jeno shrugs. “We’re reading Dracula and we spent the whole of last class discussing the real count. For your information, the dude was insane; he impaled 500 of his enemies in just one night.”

Donghyuck, once more, wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross. Tell me more.”

Jeno does, little bits of information about Lord Vlad and his time of ruling, until his coffee is ready.

“Sorry about the wait,” Heejin smiles, “We’re having some trouble with the coffee machine. Here’s your change and your coffee.”

“Thanks,” Jeno stutters, careful when he grabs the carton cup and the coins. Heejin flashes another smile and Jeno has to put extra attention into his steps or else he’ll fall on his face. And he’s already suffered enough in front of pretty people today. Donghyuck has a smirk on his lips when Jeno returns his attention to him, which Jeno decides isn’t worth his energy and pretends isn’t there.

“So, uh,” Donghyuck fiddles with his own cup, scratching at the paper stamp featuring the stand’s logo of a smiley sun, “What did they say?”

“Yes,” Jeno smiles. “I promised to talk to you to figure out the plan and tell them afterwards.”

“Did Jaemin ask about me?” Donghyuck asks hopefully.

_He didn’t_ , Jeno thinks. _He didn’t really say much of anything._

But he can’t say that to Donghyuck. Jeno can’t bear to even think about wiping that expectant smile off Donghyuck’s face, so he lies, “He did. He seemed excited to go on this date.”

Donghyuck’s bashful grin doesn’t erase the guilt from his chest, but it eases it a bit. Donghyuck is perkier for the rest of lunch and he doesn’t even complain once about his Biology I class he has afterwards, a testament of how much this whole thing means to him and Jeno just prays the date turns out alright for both of them.

~

After some short deliberation, a street date seems to be the right answer. Donghyuck insists on it, actually, claiming that it offers different alternatives to spend the time instead of choosing just one location or activity that might not turn out so fun. Jeno agrees if only because Donghyuck seems so sure it’s the right call.

On the evening of the date, thirty minutes before they’re set to meet with Jaemin and Renjun, their shared dorm room is a mess. Donghyuck has thrown every item of clothing he owns to the floor in search for something to wear, fretting that nothing is good enough for tonight, and has moved on to Jeno’s side of the closet without so much as asking if he can borrow his clothes. Not that Jeno would deny him, but still, it would be nice to be asked.

Jeno himself is dressed already, clad in washed out jeans and a light blue button-down shirt that Donghyuck chuck to his face an hour earlier, sitting on his bed and watching in mirth as Donghyuck flits around from one end of the room to another. He’s only wearing his boxer briefs and – for some reason – his shoes are on; Jeno resolutely keeps his eyes above shoulder level.

“Will you just pick something already?” Jeno prompts in annoyance. “You’ll look good, anyway.”

Donghyuck makes a strange whining sound and launches his body, face first, to his bed. He groans into his pillow and then lifts his head long enough to say, “You choose my outfit. I give up.”

“You always say I have shitty taste,” Jeno narrows his eyes at him.

“I promise I won’t say anything, at this point I’m tempted to either go as I am right now or not go at all.”

“Well, we don’t want that,” Jeno grumbles. He smiles faintly at the offended ‘hey!’ he receives in response and goes about picking up the clothes on the floor, looking for something he deems appropriate for the date.

It takes him approximately five minutes to come up with a suitable outfit, which he presents to Donghyuck with a proud grin. Donghyuck eyes it from his spot on the bed and nods in agreement. It’s a simple combination of dark jeans and a white t-shirt, plus a leather jacket belonging to Jeno that he thinks would look good on Donghyuck. Donghyuck discards the sneakers he had on and replaces them with the black boots he bought on a whim nearly a year ago and then he’s ready to go.

“Now come on, we don’t want to be late,” Jeno ushers him out of their room. He locks the door behind them and starts down the hall before he realizes Donghyuck isn’t following him. “Hyuck? You coming or what?”

When Donghyuck doesn’t answer, Jeno returns to his side and notices the anxious stiffness of his roommate’s shoulders. Donghyuck is, Jeno understands, terrified to go on this date. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, you know?” Jeno offers softly. “I can just call Renjun or Jaemin and cancel.”

Of course, Jeno would feel a bit bad about throwing away his opportunity to woo Renjun, but he’s not going to selfishly ignore his best friend because it would be convenient for him. Donghyuck blinks slowly at Jeno for a few seconds before shaking his head. “No, I – I’m coming. I just need a minute, alright?”

 “As long as you need,” Jeno nods. “Don’t be nervous, though. It’s just Jaemin and Renjun, not some strangers. And besides, I’ll be right there the whole time.”

 “That’s exactly it, though,” Donghyuck wails.

“Me?”

“No,” Donghyuck huffs. “Jaemin. I’ve had a crush on him since introductory week, what if I blow it? I can’t handle to even think about ruining this night.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything,” Jeno reassures him. “You’re Lee Donghyuck, heartbreaker, half the Arts department has been chasing your ass for months. You got this.”

“Yeah, but said half department just wants to get laid. Jaemin,” Donghyuck worries his bottom lip between his teeth, “He’s different. I really, really like him; I don’t want just a hook up. You know what I mean?”

“I do.”

“But,” Donghyuck squares up his shoulders and looks resolutely at Jeno, “We’re going. Now. I’ll get over it on our way there.”

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks just to make sure. But Donghyuck seems determined already and Jeno knows it’s best if he doesn’t question the seemingly wavering confidence of his best friend.

Their chosen meet-up location is only a few blocks outside of campus, a family restaurant belonging to a kind lady and her husband that Jeno discovered when they first started college. He and Donghyuck have eaten there more times than he can count, whenever they’re too lazy to cook or run out of groceries or are craving a homemade meal even if it isn’t their home. Jeno is thankful they can afford to eat there as often as they do, courtesy of their parents’ allowances exceeding that of their monthly expenses.

They arrive just minutes before their dates do. Jeno spots Jaemin first through the crowds, his hair slicked back and a toothy smile that spreads at the sight of them, then Renjun a few seconds later. Renjun looks, for lack of a better word, stunning. He’s dressed in beige pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt over a white tee, simple but still enough to make Jeno feel like he’s on a cloud.

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Renjun greets them loudly, the biggest smile Jeno has seen on him.

Jeno and Donghyuck take a second to process the words, but when they do sink in; their jaws very nearly hit the ground. “Today is Valentine’s day?” Donghyuck squeaks.

“Yeah,” Jaemin blinks, confused. “Isn’t that why you invited us tonight? Double date, Valentine’s Day? I mean, at first I thought it was a little odd but I figured it would be fun. You really didn’t remember?”

“I think they didn’t,” Renjun stage-whispers. Jeno isn’t more mortified because it isn’t humanly possible. “The real question is: there are hearts everywhere, how did you miss that?”

Donghyuck whines pitifully and Renjun seems sheepish enough to drop the subject. “Oh, my God,” Donghyuck mutters. “Just kill me already,” he says to Jeno.

“Come on, it’s not so bad!” Jaemin cheers him up. “We’ll still have fun! Promise.”

Renjun smiles and nods encouragingly, skipping over to Donghyuck to enter the restaurant arm in arm. Jaemin also treads closer to Jeno and offers another smile before he gently pushes him towards the restaurant as well. They haven’t quite crossed the threshold when Jaemin leans in and says in Jeno’s ear, “You really saved my ass tonight, man. I’ve been wrecking my brain trying to find somewhere to take him or something to do but kept coming up empty handed. I really owe you one.”

“No problem,” Jeno says, if only a bit quizzically. He’d been saving this opinion to himself, but he thought Donghyuck’s crush on Jaemin has been one-sided this entire time; apparently he was wrong.

They’re taken to a table for four by the hostess, whom wishes them a Happy Valentine’s Day with a flourish and leaves them with their menus in ten seconds flat. Jaemin and Renjun sit together on one end of the table and Donghyuck and Jeno sit across from them, not giving a second thought to their seating arrangements. The restaurant didn’t go all out with the Valentine’s decorations but they still hung up a couple of hearts here and there on the ceiling, and the centre tables are these cute little flowers with hand-drawn cupid’s bow and arrows that must have been a pain in the ass to make.

“Wow, they really have everything here,” Renjun says, more to himself than the others. “They even have burgers.”

Jaemin and Renjun discuss their orders among themselves while Jeno and Donghyuck bicker over whether or not they’ve already had this meal or not. Eventually, Renjun shoots them an amused look over his menu and says, “You guys come here often?”

“Yeah,” Jeno smiles. “We found this place on our first week in Seoul. We got kinda lost and ended up here and the lady who owns it was kind enough to give us directions back to the University. We’ve been eating here every two or three weeks for the past few months when we need a meal that isn’t ready-made or microwavable.”

“We just bug our RA into cooking for us,” Jaemin snorts. “Taeyong doesn’t know how to say no to underclassmen.”

“Ugh, I wish we had Taeyong as an RA,” Donghyuck laments. “All Yuta does is bang on our door to tell us to shut up after 2am and scare the new kids every semester.”

“Why would he need to tell you to shut up after 2am?” Renjun wrinkles his nose. “What kinda human being is awake after 2am?”

“A college student,” Jaemin and Donghyuck say in unison, and then Jaemin smiles charmingly and winks at Donghyuck. Jeno swears Donghyuck makes a choking sound that’s only hidden by Renjun’s fake gagging noises. “You didn’t answer my first question, either way.”

“Nothing!” Donghyuck tries denying, but Jeno says immediately after, “Donghyuck is needy for attention and gets really fucking loud when he gets it.”

Jeno thinks he’s seeing things when Jaemin and Renjun share equally knowing looks and start giggling like children right after. He dismisses it, though, when Jaehyun approaches their table and says, “Good evening, I’m Jaehyun and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you?”

“Jaehyun hyung!” Donghyuck exclaims in surprise. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you get tonight off?”

“I got the day off, but I got bills to pay,” Jaehyun shrugs. “Besides, Sicheng and I celebrated this morning.”

“Yeah, but still…” Donghyuck trails off dejectedly.

Jaehyun waves off his concerns. “Relax, kid. So, what are you guys eating tonight?”

“Oh, uh, Jaehyun hyung, these are Jaemin and Renjun,” Jeno introduces them, pointing at each of their dates as he says their names.

“Double date?” Jaehyun guesses with a cheeky grin. “Nice. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Jaehyun is a cupid baby,” Donghyuck says not-so-secretly to the other two. “Be nice to him.”

“Today is your birthday?” Renjun asks in surprise. Jaehyun blushes at the shared information and the attention it brings to him as he glares at Donghyuck. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, Jaehyun-ssi,” Jaemin bows his head a bit.

“Please, call me hyung,” Jaehyun chuckles. “And thank you, kids. Now, please give me your orders.”

Instead of ordering a meal each, they get appetizers and several portions of things like fries and onion rings to share among them. Jaehyun takes back their menus and leaves them alone with a wink to Donghyuck that makes the younger kid want to crawl under the table. There’s an awkward silence that lasts approximately one minute before Renjun perks up and asks, “So, how did you guys meet?”

“Yes, Jeno,” Donghyuck repeats, “How <i>did</i> we meet?”

Jeno groans as he slides down his chair and instead of answering, he shoots back, “Why do you want to make me suffer?”

“It is fun,” Donghyuck shrugs with an impish smile.

“I’m guessing it’s not a great story for Jeno,” Jaemin hums, a playful tone in his voice.

“It’s not a great story for anyone, trust me,” Jeno tells him. “Hyuck just thinks I’m the only one who looks bad.”

“Well, it’s true!”

“You’re not so hot yourself, Lee,” Jeno says to Donghyuck. “Or do you not remember the whole story?”

“What’s that? I suddenly can’t read.”

Renjun giggles at their antics as they continue to argue, and Jaemin turns fond eyes to him. It’s maybe then that Jeno should have realized there was something wrong with their evening, but he was too busy with Donghyuck’s wandering hands trying to tickle his side to really pay attention to their surroundings.

“The story is,” Jeno says at last, heaving a long-suffering sigh, “that when we were fifteen, I ran Donghyuck over with my skateboard and we both ended up with scratched knees and bruises. Then, when we ran into each other at school after summer was over, he hated me for an entire term until they paired us up for a lab project and he was forced to spend time with me. He still hated me but he at least had to be polite. I apologized like a thousand times but he’s a petty shit. Anyways, he didn’t really forgive me until about three months later after I saved his ass from a fight.”

“I didn’t need your help,” Donghyuck grumbles. “I could handle it.”

“Donghyuck, you know I love you, but those guys would have killed you.”

“Why were you in a fight?” Jaemin asks.

“Homophobic assholes, what’s new?” Donghyuck waves it off. “The point is - I had it.”

“You didn’t have shit, you were lucky Mark hyung and I stayed late after practice.”

Donghyuck grumbles some more choice words under his breath and decides to change the subject. “What about you?”

“I had the misfortune of getting Jaemin as my roommate,” Renjun sighs. “He’s so messy, oh my god.”

“Yeah, well, you… nag,” Jaemin ends lamely.

The rest of the dinner goes by without a hitch. Donghyuck makes them all laugh, Jaemin flirts with him (and Renjun and Jeno as well, but mostly with Donghyuck) and Jeno and Renjun share dessert. They also buy a slice of cake for Jaehyun and sing him happy birthday, in spite of his flustered denials and how much he insists its fine. Donghyuck plants a wet smooch on his cheek for good measure.

Upon leaving the restaurant, they decide to take a walk around the streets and see if there’s anything fun to do. At first they’re an awkward glob of people, but after a few minutes Jaemin and Jeno go off together to window shop while Donghyuck is left alone with Renjun. They make small talk with each other, pointing things out that they find cute or interesting. A few minutes later, when they’re walking underneath a row of neon signs, Renjun sighs dreamily and says, “He’s so pretty, isn’t he?”

Donghyuck follows his gaze to where the other two boys are laughing at whatever, the purple and pink hues shining over them giving them the prettiest glow, Jaemin with his pearly whites and his head thrown back as he barks out a laugh and he whispers, “Yeah.” Renjun gives him a sweet smile, leaning his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist to tug him along.

(Donghyuck dismisses the way his heart skips a beat when Jeno turns back to look at them and smiles upon meeting eyes with him. That could have been anything.)

~

It’s when they’re at the kiddies’ park that it goes downhill.

They’re at the swings, Renjun coaxes Jaemin into pushing him and then he’s soaring over them, laughing with such childish glee it makes Jeno’s heart hurt. When he’s got his feet back on the ground, Jaemin half-heartedly scolds him for being reckless, but Renjun has the biggest grin on his face and Jaemin trails off mid-sentence and then.

Jaemin kisses Renjun.

It feels like an eternity before they part, although in reality Jeno knows it mustn’t have been more than a few seconds. Jaemin swings an arm over Renjun’s shoulder and their giggles tapper off upon seeing their faces.

“Oops, sorry,” Renjun says sheepishly. “I guess you guys aren’t big on PDA, huh?”

“Now that you mention it,” Jaemin says, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kiss around campus? Only hold hands?”

“No, there was that time Jeno was chasing Donghyuck for kissing him in the quad, remember?” Renjun snaps his fingers.

Jeno would love to intervene but he’s currently having a stroke. And Donghyuck doesn’t seem to be in much better shape, if his silence is anything to go by. Jaemin and Renjun continue to discuss what they’ve seen of Jeno and Donghyuck at Uni and it downs on Jeno pretty quickly that they think he and Donghyuck are a couple. So that must mean.

Oh.

If there was a competition of worst dates in history, Jeno thinks this would take the grand prize. He doesn’t think he can handle to correct them without imploding. Let alone the heartbreak, he doesn’t think he can deal with the sheer embarrassment the entire conversation is going to bring him. And Donghyuck, too.

_Shit, Donghyuck._

If Jeno feels bad, then Donghyuck’s expression must be the physical representation of his emotions. It’s probably what alerts Jaemin and Renjun that something is wrong and Renjun frowns in concern, asking, “Are you okay, Hyuck? You look pale…”

“I’m – you’re,” Donghyuck stutters. “Huh?”

It only makes them more worried about him. Jaemin tries touching his forehead to feel for a fever but Donghyuck stumbles backwards before he can touch him, running into Jeno in the meantime. Jeno balances them with a hand on Donghyuck’s waist and then let’s go as if burnt.

“Is everything alright?” Jaemin asks him and he’s so genuinely worried for Donghyuck. Jeno feels like puking.

It’s awful. Jeno has to explain that they thought this was a different kind of date and it’s so painfully awkward, especially when they finally understand and Jeno hates their regretful eyes and overall it’s really the worst date in the world. To be honest, Jeno kind of blacks out after that. He has a vague recollection of getting into an argument with Renjun over who’s sorrier and then they part ways and the next thing he knows he’s back at their dorm room.

However, he’s aware of how silent and mopey Donghyuck was the entire walk home and Jeno can’t stand to see him so sad any longer. “I’m really sorry, Hyuck. I should have been more specific. This is my fault.”

“No,” Donghyuck shakes his head. “We’re both idiots. I should have known Jaemin wasn’t interested in me. I was so stupid.”

“Hey, come on, now,” Jeno rushes to sit next to Donghyuck on his bed, panicking at the thought of Donghyuck crying. “You’re not stupid, Hyuck. And it’s their loss, anyway.”

“They look cute together,” Donghyuck mumbles.

They do, Jeno has to admit. And then he recalls something Jaemin said, about how they assumed Jeno and Donghyuck were together because they acted like a couple and how good they fit. And Jeno realizes how many times during the night he found himself looking at Donghyuck or thinking about how pretty he looked. He thinks about earlier in the evening when he felt hot under the collar with Donghyuck prancing around in his underwear and how his heart raced when he saw him in his jacket and.

Oh.

Tonight seems to be a night of revelations.

He’s suddenly aware of how close he and Donghyuck are sitting, Donghyuck burrowed under Jeno’s arm for comfort. And they’re too close and Donghyuck smells nice and Jeno has no idea how he could have been so blind.

“Hyuckie?” Jeno whispers. Donghyuck grunts in response. “You’re welcome to punch me if you want.”

“Huh?” Donghyuck lifts his head and that’s when Jeno kisses him.

Donghyuck tastes like the chocolate cake he had for dessert and chewing gum and his lips are soft from all the chap-stick he uses. And the best part is that Donghyuck doesn’t push him away, doesn’t punch him in the face – he actually kisses back!

“Unexpected,” Donghyuck says between kisses, “But not unappreciated.”

Jeno helps Donghyuck lie down on the bed so they’re more comfortable without pulling away from each other; then, Jeno has to plant both of his palms on either side of Donghyuck’s head to hold him up and on that brief second they separate to breathe, Donghyuck stares at his arms, at his muscles straining from the effort and keens, pulling Jeno back down by the shirt.

Donghyuck kisses him with desperation, clawing at Jeno’s shirt and fumbling with the buttons. Jeno would help, but he doesn’t want to fall on top of Donghyuck and crush him under his body. That problem is solved when Donghyuck surges forward, sitting up and forcing Jeno to do so, too. Like that, Donghyuck can undo the buttons with ease and Jeno is free to do the same to Donghyuck, chucking the jacket somewhere on the ground and tugging the t-shirt over his head. Donghyuck’s hands are warm as they push Jeno’s shirt down his shoulders, his fingers ghosting over his skin.

They fall back on the bed and this time Jeno doesn’t bother hovering over him, pressing their chests together and relishing in the pleased noise Donghyuck makes. Jeno doesn’t waste a second more to go back to kissing him, unceremoniously shoving his tongue down Donghyuck’s throat. He feels too much satisfaction at the moan he receives in return.

Donghyuck’s nails scratch Jeno’s back and Jeno hisses, his hips pressing down instinctively and his head starts swimming when he feels Donghyuck’s hard on pressing against his thigh.

But before they can get any further, Jeno has to ask, “Hyuck. Wait, hold on, baby.”

Oh, the sound Donghyuck makes at the pet name is delicious. Jeno almost forgets what he wants to say, but not quite.

“Donghyuck, I really need to say something. I want you to know that this isn’t about rebound for me, yeah? And if it is for you, then I don’t think I can do it.”

Donghyuck stares at Jeno for a full second, then offer his response in the shape of a kiss. It’s sweeter than any other they’ve shared tonight, nothing more than a brush of their lips but it’s enough answer for Jeno.

“Can you believe I only realized tonight how whipped I am for you?” Jeno chuckles.

“I wish I could say the same,” Donghyuck jokes. They’re talking in hushed tones and it makes everything feel that much more intimate. “But I’ve had the hots for you since you nearly killed me with your skateboard.”

“Really?” Jeno asks. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I was scared,” Donghyuck says. “Ugh, can we leave the mushy fuzzy conversation for tomorrow? Right now I just want you to touch me.”

That’s fair. Jeno pleases him by grinding down as he bites Donghyuck’s bottom lip and it’s like Jeno forgets about everything else for the next ten minutes. Donghyuck meets him thrust by thrust, his fingers unforgiving as they pull on his hair and make his back almost bleed and Jeno wishes he could say he hates it, but it only spurs him on. Who knew he had a thing for pain?

Jeno makes quick work of their belts and unbuttoning their pants, shoving them as far as their thighs before his eagerness gets the best of him and he decides that’s good enough. Donghyuck does the rest of the job for him and tugs their boxers down with one hand, whimpering at Jeno’s warm hand wrapping around him.

It’s over far too quickly for either of their tastes, but they’re also desperate and an orgasm is an orgasm, after all. Jeno’s sole regret is that he doesn’t have photographic memory so the sight of Donghyuck’s scrunched up nose and blissed out face when he comes would stay engraved in his mind forever.

Donghyuck’s tummy got the worst of it and Jeno has to leave the bed so he can find something to clean them both up with, but Donghyuck doesn’t let him get too far, whining the second there’s no more skin on skin contact between them and he has to settle for picking up Donghyuck’s discarded t-shirt. Jeno wipes away the cum from Donghyuck’s navel and then the drops on his own stomach and collapses back into bed right after.

Despite how gross they feel, Donghyuck still cuddles up to Jeno and nuzzles his nose into Jeno’s chest. “You know,” Donghyuck murmurs sleepily, “I’m glad tonight was such a disaster.”

“Me, too,” Jeno admits. “Are you really gonna sleep like this?”

“I don’t care,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m too tired to move. Good night, Jeno-yah.”

“Good night, Hyuck,” Jeno kisses the crown of his head and Donghyuck hums, pleased, burrowing even closer to Jeno and throwing an arm over Jeno’s waist.

 

 

(Donghyuck ends up waking up two hours later and forcing Jeno to go with him to the showers. It’s nearing 2 am and the hallways are empty, but they still run into Yuta on the way. Their RA eyes them suspiciously and Jeno tries not to be too obvious about what they did hours ago, but Yuta can probably see right through them.

“What are you doing?” Yuta asks.

“We’re going to take a shower,” Donghyuck says, all wide-eyed innocence.

Yuta doesn’t buy it. “At 2 in the morning?”

“It’s like, the only time the showers are empty.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be taking separate showers?” Yuta raises an eyebrow. Jeno knows he’s referring to the PSA taped to the walls about masturbating or having sex in the showers and how the students are clogging up the sewers with their cum or whatever, but he still blushes.

“Of course!” Donghyuck exclaims, as if he’s offended Yuta would even suggest something different.

They don’t take separate showers.)

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/doitsushine92)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/doitsushine92)


End file.
